To Teach and To Be Taught
by Kreacher's Peepers
Summary: Albus teaches Minerva there is more than one way to get your lesson across, but does he like what he learns about himself in the process? Based on a chapter from EmPoweredBeing's story 'Of Mothers, Sons and Lovers'


To Teach and To Be Taught

**A/N:** I adore the world that the author EmPoweredBeing has made for Harry, Minerva and Albus in her 'Of Births and Deaths and Everything In Between' series, and it has inspired me to write a few snippets here and there about how I think some situations might play out. Think of it as fanfic based on fanfic. However, I would say that these imaginings run at 'M' rating rather than 'T', so will not be suitable for all her readers.

This story is centred on the end of the last chapter of her latest story, used with permission.

Of Mothers, Sons and Lovers – Chapter 8:

_"Albus, I love you, you know I do, but right now I am very angry with you for hurting my son, the boy I thought you cared about, the boy I, I hoped you'd come to think of as__ours__. No doubt I will be less prickly in the morning, but please, right now, I wish to remain angry with you." she said without looking at him. "Goodnight."_

-0-

Albus stood there dumbfounded for a minute, staring unblinkingly after Minerva. He hadn't even realised they were fighting and he was still a little unsure as to where all this had come from. Of course he saw Harry as _theirs_, though whether that was a good thing or not he was yet to decide. It wasn't that he was arrogant or believed himself as superior, but being Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, Supreme Mugwump and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot meant he was unused to being told '_no'_.

Without truly realising what he was doing he followed after her, casting a Disillusionment spell as he did, wanting answers as to why Minerva was so impossibly angry with him. She wasn't in the bedroom but he found her things neatly tidied away and the bedspread turned down, two traits of hers that were normally quite endearing, but at the moment just annoyed him. He knew her routine well by now, and paced the floor for a few moments but this only succeeded in crazing him more, until he finally heard the water turn off. She was being ridiculous. Yes, it was a hard fact to accept, but Harry was growing up and it was inevitable that one day he would come face to face with an Unforgiveable, if not all three, and countless other curses no doubt.

Minerva returned from completing her nightly ablutions in the en suite, all soft and feminine in her satin night gown but with her face set hard. It was a contradiction he normally loved, but tonight it seemed trite and put him on edge. She was choosing Harry over him, something he didn't mind (and if he thought about it, should probably encourage) but he didn't _want_ to see her kind, affectionate and caring side. All of a sudden it appeared to him as weak, over-indulgent and actually rather pathetic. What would she be like when the boy – no, man – eventually faced Riddle again? She needed to learn that being a mother meant also knowing when to let go. It certainly wouldn't do Harry any good if she kept up these overprotective ways.

His thoughts turned back to the witch before him, still completely oblivious to his presence. She was pottering around the room, fixing a photo frame that was slightly skewed, then twitching the curtains as she stared across the school grounds for a few minutes. She appeared reluctant to go to bed and it was these little actions that unexpectedly incensed him further. By God he loved her, but he couldn't bear to witness anymore of these fastidious little habits of hers. It was almost a compulsion he felt, to set her straight, to teach her there was always another way of doing things.

Remembering Harry was just next door, he cast a silencing and locking charm before stalking towards her, grabbing her roughly around the waist with one hand and putting the other over her mouth to stifle her likely scream. She struggled for a moment before he managed to turn her around, becoming visible as he did so. Her eyes widened as she saw just who her would-be attacker was, and the look of pure fire upon his face. He wasn't sure if it was terror or lust on her part, or perhaps a mixture of the two, but it didn't deter him. Replacing his hand with his mouth, he kissed her hard, pulling her against him, until she fought back and bit down on his lip. Tasting blood, he lurched away, wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand and smearing the claret across his face.

She was panting opposite him, probably struggling to come to terms with what he had done. He couldn't help but smirk at the sight of her; normally all proper with everything in its rightful place, now a strap of her slip was halfway down her arm, baring most of her chest on display to him as it rose and fell heavily, and her hair was almost entirely out of its night-time plait. He chuckled as he took in just how dishevelled she appeared, and received a slap across the cheek for his trouble.

"HOW DARE YOU? YOU, YOU –"

Evidently she didn't have any words for him as she stepped forward and captured his face tightly between her hands, her nails digging in sharply along his cheek bones. For a moment he just stared at her, his hands limp at his sides, until he heard her mutter under her breath, her lips barely an inch from his own.

"_Mac na galla!"_

She stood on tiptoes and kissed him in just as brutal a manner as he had her, thrusting her tongue in his mouth, curling around and tugging on his own. Albus countered as best as he could, but was finding it hard to breathe as she still clawed at his face. With a grunt he picked her up, hooking her legs around his waist as he staggered over to the wall in front of him, completely ignoring the bed. This was going to be hard and fast, not like their foreplay-heavy, tender love making that usually lasted throughout the night.

Yanking her head away to the side by pulling on her unbound hair, he finally managed to swallow in great gulps of oxygen. Minerva hadn't finished though, and was biting at his clavicle through his robes as he grabbed and massaged her arse cheeks over her knickers, before bracing them against the wooden panelling with his right hand. She slipped slightly in his grasp and he thrust forward, slamming her back into the wall painfully and pinning her there.

"_Faigh muin, faigh muin, FAIGH MUIN!"_

She started off chanting quietly, but the volume increased as his tongue trailed across her jaw line and down her throat until she was almost yelling the words. She was positioned slightly above him now, and as she arched her back he hungrily seized upon her breasts that were presented to him, suckling and licking each in turn until she was calling his name.

"Harry… next door…"

Albus knew his silencing spell would hold, but Minerva didn't and she groaned, panting heavily and chewing hard on the inside of her cheek as she writhed and wriggled beneath him, all the while resisting the urge to scream. She turned her head to the side as Albus fumbled with his belt buckle one handed, and he could feel the little warm puffs of her breath over his other hand that was still steadying them beside her head. She jerked to the left, suddenly capturing two of his fingers inside her mouth and she sucked on them shamelessly. The sensation overwhelmed him briefly and he thrust his spare hand in his trousers, taking hold of his throbbing cock and stroked himself, moaning until she bit down on his knuckles.

He looked up sharply at the unexpected pain, forgetting himself again as he felt her hand move from his back to sneak into his boxers as well, brushing his out of the way as she took over. His head fell forward against the wall just above her shoulder as he inhaled deeply, desperately trying to keep his senses about him. He was all but doomed when Minerva nipped and sucked hard at his exposed neck beside her, her lower half still grinding against him with her legs squeezing rhythmically around his waist. Albus could barely keep them both upright, his knees weakening by the second until Minerva somehow managed to edge his trousers down and they fell to his ankles. She hiked her gown above her hips and from the way she undulated beneath him and the increased pitch of her breathy moans, knew she was touching herself.

His heart rate upped a notch, the thought at what she was doing thrilling him beyond belief. They rocked against each other frantically until at long last he felt his cock brush first against her cotton knickers, and then as wet fingers slid along his length. Neither of them was going to last much longer, and so he ripped the material to the side, not caring if it hurt for the moment, and pushed forward. They locked eyes as they finally came undone, Albus losing all sense of rhythm as he felt Minerva bear down on him, her jaw clenching as she swallowed her own screams. He wasn't so successful and bellowed as he came, until Minerva arched up and kissed him, covering his mouth with her own.

They dropped like stones to the floor, Albus having enough wits about him at least to catch Minerva before she hurt herself. Still breathing heavily, he couldn't quite believe what had come over him and flushed with remorse. He didn't blame her in the slightest, after all it was he who had first followed her in here, he who hadn't taken 'no' for an answer. He deserved to go to Azkaban for what he had just done – Hell, he deserved an Avada Kedavra for taking what wasn't rightfully his.

Minerva seemed to notice his struggle, pushing his hair behind his ears and cupping his chin in her hand. Without further ado she embraced him, kissing him tenderly before whispering in his ear.

"Harry _is_ ours. He needs both of us to be there for him, to teach him what he needs to know, but neither of us necessarily use the right methods. Who is to say which is right and which is wrong? There are two sides to every story, Albus. Two ways to learn, and as you've just proved, two ways to teach as well. I know_ I_ won't be forgetting that lesson in a hurry." He watched her finger reach out to dab at his lip that was still bleeding lightly from where she had bitten it earlier. He seized it between his teeth before she could pull back, and proceeded to suck it clean.

"Thank you, Albus, my love. Thank you for teaching me."


End file.
